the man behind the emotions
by 117lionheartgordon
Summary: leon was afriad and he runs into 2 special people   look im new to this and this is my first fan fic easy please and reviews are welcome


leon scott kennedy and claire redfield

The mean behind the emotions

Leon S. Kennedy.

He has never understood other people he never wanted to because he was afraid,he always was afriad of losing everything he never smiled, loved, joked or anything which is why he was so good at everything he never had to worry about anyone he didn't have freinds either he never talked either and he never knew that a speical girl had fallen head over heels for him.

Claire Redfield

She is so careing for others always even to people she doesn't know and the first time in raccoon city did she ever cry she didn't show it but my god did she feel it but that one face the one face that made her carry one and have neverending day dreams about was none other then Leon she had never seen a man like that but when they seperated she was hurt but her freinds and her loveing brother were there to help her claire ows so much to leon but he'd always refuse.

presant day Leons home

'Just a normal day huh? well good just the way i like it' he thought as he was on a computer and doing bussiness work.

he scoffed he felt hungry for a change 'oh great' he jogged over to the fridge and made himself a small sandwhich since he hadn't eaten anything for most of the day,he then ate that as fast as he could without looking like a pig and went and sat down -sighs- 'i wish i could get some time off though my ribs are killing me like mad ever since spain when i stupidly got picked up and squessed by that troll thing or whatever went to the hospital after spain and found out 3 of them were crushed almost well sucks to be me' he decided to take a walk in 5 mins he just kept on and on writing a report about spain the president wanted a full report about his mission and the president gave him a new place of 'his own boss' he finds a mission and then he's alloud to take it pretty much

5 mins later

-sighs-' great not even walking is helping my pain why can't that damn codine work i don't even know if that's how you say it' he was walking and walking not knowing where he was going when almost a coincidence he finds someone he hasn't seen for 6 years and 2 mounths 'ah crap i gotta stay outta the way don't want her to see me because if she does she's gonna be shocked when she sees what happend to my face' he had gotten a cut down his left cheek thanks to an arrow which came out of nowhere in spain he just tried to blend into the crowed he then saw burger king he just then walked fast in and pretended to be someone else and sat down.

5 mins before (claire)

'hey sherry want to come to the shop with me i need to get some 'things' if you know what I mean' she said hopefully 'sherry? hello? you in there?'

'huh? oh uhm hi claire i was just-'

'yeah yeah i know i miss him to anyway you want to come to the shop with me?' claire had a smirk on her face and sherry stood up claire took this as a yes and grabbed her made in heaven jacket sherry grabbed her super dry coat and they both headed out the door

presant time (claire)

'sherry look at that guy in the leather jacket with long hair' claire was staring at him as if she'd seen a ghost...a handsome one, 'where claire?' 'over there sherry'

she pointed to there left and sherry knew exactly who that was 'oh my god that's-' 'i know i can't believe it let's go to him' about 2 mins after she said that she relised that he was avoiding all contact from people 'is it just me or he-'

'yes claire he's completly avoiding everyone what's he doing?' 'hey he's walking into burger king should we follow him in?' 'hey don't ask me your the one who loves him!' which was the truth she'd fallen head over heels for but could never say it and she never knew why 'oh shut up c'mon then im actully hungry anyway.'

burger king (leon and claire)

he was sitting there with just a normal burger and fries with a pepsi with work looking engrossed with it he looked at the entrance seeing if she was gonna walk in, 'oh damn it' she walked in and got 2 normal burgers with fries and pepsi the same as him she looked around and found him again 'damn it my heart is racing and im losing my voice crap crap crap! why now? why can't she just-' 'Leon?' 'uhm uhm uhhh h-hello?' claire almost burst with happiness and almost grabbed him and hugged him to death 'oh god why is she acting like this? it's just me..' so uhm how's life?' he asked trying not to be awkward 'oh well now it's just got better now seeing you in what 6 years?' 'yeah 6 years and 2 mounths erm any one with you?' leon was starting to panic but he just kept a straight face and still had the left side of his hair over his eye and showed no love or hate just a hollow expression 'um yh some one who has grown into a very mature women.' claire said proudly 'oh yeah? who might she be?' he raised an eye brow he was curious he only knew a few women that would be claire, ada, ashley, angela and annette who is dead anyway. 'oh leon how could you forget about little old me' the voice said with a cute squekey voice 'well damn i know who you are' he said sarcasticly 'sherry how are you?' leon pretended to be nice and careing he wasn't doing a good job at it claire saw though him like glass but said nothing 'oh im fine just been to the shop to get some...things...' she said with a embarresd voice leon was confused what was in the bag? 'what's wrong?' claire just gave him a wink 'that's nothing to be worried about you want to come back to our apartment?' leon was worried and confused out of his life 'uhm uhm erm uhhhhh i...don't...know...' he didn't like to be with anyone but claire just gave him a upset look and he doesn't like other people being upset or hurt -sighs- 'fine fine i'll go but im not good with words so i don't know much about having a conversation...'he said this proudly well as proudly as he could say it she just giggled and so did sherry he just went back to his professional face and walked he was suprisingly fast at walking claire and sherry had to jog to keep up with him 'hey do u mind slowing down?' both claire and sherry asked this he slowed down not much but now they could walk instead of jog 'man you walk fast' he just looked at sherry with a blank face when he got a messege on his goverment iphone 'finaly' he muttered claire heard him she was getting worried about leon he's changed so much 'what's up?' 'ah nothing just my report has finaly sent to the president' sherry looked happy and shocked 'you work for the president?' leon looked at her 'yep yes i do just got back from a mission in spain and i-' he was cut off by claire 'wouldent it be better to tell us when you come in?' she gave a weak smile he scoffed 'ugh ok..' they walked in and leon just stood he didn't like to get social or anything.

claire and sherry's apartment

he was impressed with what he saw but he didn't say anything he just stood by the door and sherry went to her room and claire sat down by the table the two just sat and stood there leon was trying not to talk and claire was trying to come up with something to talk about 'soo..what was spain like' he looked at her 'to be honest boring and i had to save the presidents daughter all im gonna say is that i hope she never does again she was so annoying everytime i aimed my gun she got down like i was gonna shoot her' he facepalmed and claire giggled 'seems like you had fun' 'not really i ran into someone who should be dead' she looked confused 'you rememeber ada, ada wong?' he said abit disgusted 'not really but a little you mentiond her but that's it' leon looked at her again 'yeah i found her she had a mission from none other then wesker' oh well she never suited you anyway' leon shot back an upset face he didn't know he was doing that face but claire looked at him funny 'what? it's true..' he sighed 'i never loved her but i made a promise i promised her we'd make it outta there together instead she was forced into the power generator and she died in my arms i couldent save her..i-ah nevermind my feelings don't come into the situation' he said this whilst feeling like crap but claire just looked at him with a weak smile and then said 'hey look im still here and so's sherry everythings okay' leon looked at her for the 3rd time in 10 mins and nodded he didn't want to talk anymore sherry walked in singing she had a beautiful voice and leon just stood up against the wall arms crossed looking down sherry stopped when claire was staring at her pretty much saying 'help me out he's upset for reasons i don't know about' she gave leon a small smile and he just stayed there but his phone broke the silence he looked at it and answered it 'hunnigan.'

'leon ive got some good news VERY good news' 'oh really what good news?' he looked down still with a proffesional face on and then his voice went from normal to sort of happy 'leon the president has let you off the hook you can do what you want when it comes to missions and im still your support' leon didn't know how to react to that 'well that's fantastic hunnigan i can now relax for once' he said sarcasticly 'oh haha leon anyway that's all bye' and with a beep she was gone leon looked at his phone and his proffesional face was still on claire walked up to him 'leon what was that about?' she tilted her head to the side 'oh nothing importent the president has let me off the hook i can now look at missions and if i want to take them i will and if i need back up i'll ask them for it so now i can relax for once' claire went extatic and so did sherry, sherry burst out saying 'leon you can now stay with us for a while!' leon didn't know what to do he was shocked worried and feeling very awkward 'uhm uh erm uh uhhhh..' claire looked at sherry as to say 'now you've turned this awkward he's shy as hell damn it'. 'sherry i would but-but i don't know where'd id sleep i mean i couldent just use your couch because that's just insaulting and well the floor but then id look like an intruder pervert and well i-i-im n-not going to w-w-well sleep i-in c-c-c-claires b-bed because t-t-t-t-t-that's j-just rude..' something inside claire's heart snapped and bled out dirty and loving and joyfull thoughts at the same time she was blushing uncontrolably and leon felt disgusted with himself that he said that sherry put the biggist smile in the room 'don't worry leon we have 3 rooms' she put 3 fingers up 'follow me i'll show you' leon shrugged and claire just shook her head out of dream land and also followed.

leons holiday room (claires apartment spare room)

it wasn't big but leon didn't care it was a small bed and a small desk which leon was happy with 'thanks sherry and claire i hope im not..'he trailed off claire spoke 'o-oh of course not leon we both missed you since that accident in the airport remember that?' leon nodded 'yeah that was fun' hey i still havint finished my report on spain i only did part one there's still part 2' leon just stood there 'you still havint finished that? that was a long time ago' claire said leon just nodded 'yeah but alots happend since then and i need my laptop for it so i'll be right back to get it okay?' leon said with i bit of sadness in his tone claire nodded and agreed 'thanks claire im gonna leave this here' he threw his iphone on the bed claire looked at sherry and nodded leon just walked out the door and went home to get his laptop and clouths.

leon's holiday room (claire)

'hey let's have a look at his iphone i wanna see his report' sherry said almost child like claire sighed and said 'yeah me to let's have a look' she picked it up and went to his files to have a look at what he sent to the president, about an hour later they had finished reading it claire burst out saying 'oh my god he went though so much when he gets back im gonna check his ribs!' sherry smiled and said 'hey so do i!' claire giggled 'fine we both get to see oh and start acting your age' she stuck her tounge out at sherry 'hey im 21 not 8 even though umbrella did tests on me which made me grow and age...' 'yeah yeah i know sherry and im only 25 and leons 27. sherry looked happy 'yay im the right age for him' claire looked at sherry 'oh really? well we both can get him when he's not expecting it'.

leon

'well im back with some clouths and my laptop' claire ran up to him 'what took ya?' leon scoffed 'nothing couldent find my work' she winked which he found weird and tilted his head 'what?' 'nothing i need you for a miniute' sherry walked in as well and got behind leon and pushed him and claire got him by the hands and pulled him whilst sherry was pushing him they were heading to the room where claire and sherry slept 'hey what are you guys doing?' 'oh nothing your ribs are pretty messed up so we thought of making them feel better' 'but but im fine' 'oh no your not leon kennedy' sherry said with a wink he had no idea of what was happning at all they pushed him on claires bad and took off his jacket and his t-shirt 'hey w-what the-' leon went red in the face 'i told you we are having a look at your ribs don't worry nothing bad is going to happen' she said with a wink leon was getting worried this has never happend before and being the gentleman he is he just let them have a look but they in his opinion kept looking at his six pack and biceps 'hey my ribs are down there not on my biceps' sherry and claire went red and flustered 'erm yeah yeah i know but it looks brused'. leon raised an eye brow 'oh really?' he looked at his left bicep 'looks fine to me...' 'oh well it looked like it could of been a shadow...but my god your ribs they are-' she was cut off by leon 'i know my ribs have turned to shit i know' he looked at claire 'claire you in there? hello claire?' she was in a trance a day dream about leon.

claire

she was dreaming 'oohhh leon leon leon LEON your amazing' she was dreaming about every single postion and feeling him 'oh my god i wish'

leon

'oi claire wake up' he said he now lightly tapped her on the shoulder she woke up and he was in his leather jacket again. she tackled him onto the bed and started to give him the time of his life sherry just slowly walked out and to her room leon was shocked but let it happen because he knew he was going to have the time of his life this holiday.


End file.
